A problem on Gunn street
by Kara Serenity
Summary: When 12 Year old Jillian signs up for Hetalia life-like units, she has NO idea that she's in for the ride of her life! Rating may change


A problem on Gunn street

~I only own myself. Hidekazu Himaruya owns Hetalia And any song that appear will be owned separately by their owners~

"Oh, All I ever wanted was to see you smiling, I know that I love you, oh baby why don't you see~" I sing as I spin in a circle. I was home alone, I had the Computer passwords AND there was Coke in the fridge that I had bought myself. The day was perfect.

All of a sudden the music shut off and there was a pop-up. I had been closing them all day. I sit down with the intent to close it... when I read the title.

'_Hetalia life-like units!_'

I read it over and over before laughing it off and then I close it. I then search the web for Hetalia forums. Finding one, I sign up. I frown as it asked things like 'Who's your favorite character?' and 'Where do you live?' but I finish it anyways. Then I got a pop-up 'Your units will arrive in 1-2 business days.'

"What?" I yelled and clamped a hand over my mouth as three pop-ups came up.

'Ivan Braginski: User Guide and Manual'

'Ludwig Beilschmidt: User Guide and Manual'

'Arthur Kirkland: User Guide and Manual'

"Oh shizkipz. My parents are going to kill me! Well, I think I should read them..." I scan through the three and I nearly faint.

"They might be fatal. Fudge a duck." I stop myself once again from cursing.

"I'm going to listen to music now." I sigh 'And calm my nerves to tell my parents...'

"All I ever wanted was to see your smilen, All I ever wanted was to make you mine, I know that I love you, Oh baby why don't you see, That all I ever wanted was you and me."

All too soon there was a knocking at the door. I open it and my parents come in.

"Mom, Dad, you might want to sit down for what I need to tell you..." I trail off.

"Alright, what did you do?" Mom asks with a sigh.

"It was an accident! I swear!" I mutter.

"But what did you do?" Dad asks me with a critical look.

"I may have accidentally ordered hetalia units..." I trail off.

"Free units?" Dad asks raising an eyebrow.

"From what I read... Ja." I nod.

"Well, as long as they don't bother us... or kill us... they're harmless... right?" right after mom says this they both turn to me.

"Well..." I scratch my neck. "It said they could be fatal..." I bite my lip and look at my feet as I scuff the carpet with my foot.

"WHAT?" the yell in unison.

"I said it was an accident!" I yelp and cower slightly. '_I hope I'm playing my cards right..._'

"How long...?" Dad asks.

"1-2 business days." I state.

They both sigh before shaking their heads.

"This... This is exactly why I never let you buy things online!" Mom mutters.

"I'll take care of them Mom!" I promise.

"If you insist... besides, if you don't then they'll be sent back, or you'll be kicked out..." Mom warns.

"Got it, Mom!" I grin before going up to my room to practice piano.

* * *

_Zer next day~_

I wake up with a yawn. Friday. A nice long P.A. day. The doorbell rings but I ignore it.

After a long time I finally get up and get the door.

"Ja?"

"Sign here... please! Quick!" the tall dark-haired man states. He looks fearful and occasionally glances over his shoulder.

I nod, stare at his handlebar mustache for a second before signing.

"Thank you! The crates are right here. Have a nice live!" he says and flees.

I frown at the boxes before taking a deep breath and yell, "BROTHER!" one box shakes, the other lets out a pretty loud sigh and the last stay normal.

"God save the queen..." I mutter and the third box slowly opens.

The second opens and finally, the third.

Three men step out into the sun and look confused.

"You're not mein bruder..."

"We're not in England..."

"You're not Nataliya?" At that, Ivan run and hugs me, successfully cutting off my air supply.

Ludwig just shakes his head before pulling Ivan off.

"She's human." he intones.

Ivan sighs and whines before backing off.

I frown as I remember I should reprogram him... but, who said I had to?

I entered and lead them inside.

"But the boxes-"

"I'll get them later." I brush it off before dialing on the phone.

"Hey Ester... No, I have- Okay! Fine... I'll go on eventually..." I mutter.

"Did you see the- what was that? You have something to show me? What does that mean? Be right over? Uh okay? Bye..." I blink and hang up.

"Vhat?"

"Ester.. she's my friend an-" I was cut off by a knocking.

"Jallo-" The word stopped as Ester stood there, smirking, with a Prussian, a Spaniard, an Italian, an Austrian, Hungarian, an American, AND (a partridge in a pear tree~) a grinning Brazilian.

"Mein gott." I groan. "You clicked it... Didn't you?"

I received a grin and was forced to let them inside... besides, I did rather like the door.


End file.
